The Great Detective, Hatake Kakashi
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Single 29 tahun. Bintang Virgo. Golongan darah A. Detektif hebat. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan menceritakan kasus-kasus rumitku..


**Genre: a lil comedy, crime, suspense**

**Warning: untuk chapter ini, BL, OOC. Implisit bashing, tolong baca dulu sampai akhir sebelum menuduh saya membashing (_ _")**

**Pairing: SasuNaru di chapter ini**

**Disclaimer: **

**Karakter, Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kasus di chapter ini, the Hound Dog, Agatha Cristie**

**A/N: buat semua yang sudah mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya dan membaca fic ini, saya minta maaaaafff ga bisa bales. Fic pertama saya, saya belum tahu cara balas review. Fic kedua, Rei-senpai sudah memberi tahu cara balas review, tapi reply URL-nya malah rusak! TIDAAKK! DX**

**Saya hampir merasa ga direstui di website ini, tapi semangat fujoshi ga boleh kalah hanya karena hal semacam ini! UURRYYAAA! Tolong dukung saya dengan cara RnR, minna-san!**

Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Single 29 tahun. Bintang Virgo. Golongan darah A. Buku favoritku adalah serial Icha-Icha dari Sannin Jiraiya. Detektif hebat. Yah… sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadi model karena gayaku keren dan wajahku selevel dengan para aktor, sayangnya tak banyak yang menyadarinya.

Pagi ini aku sedang duduk dengan nyaman di kantorku, dengan secangkir kopi nikmat. Baiklah, itu memang hanya kopi instan tapi, hey, Jepang adalah negara di mana segala sesuatunya super mahal. Termasuk kopi.

Sampai mana tadi? Ah iya, aku sedang menunggu klien di sini, seorang tokoh penting di Konoha dengan kasusnya yang sangat rumit…

"TOLONG TEMUKAN TORA-CHAN-KU DETEKTIFF..!"

Setidaknya, dia adalah istri dari petinggi negara air.

Tapi itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kasusku. Hey, aku pernah menangani kasus pembunuhan yang sulit. Kalian ingin tahu ceritanya?

Saat itu aku dan salah seorang temanku, Asuma, sedang minum kopi bersama.

"Hei Kakashi, kau sedang sepi job kan?" ia menyesap kopinya, melihatku dari atas cangkir.

"Apa kau mau menawariku pekerjaan?" tanyaku mulai antusias.

"Sebenarnya ini pekerjaanku tapi aku harus pergi ke luar kota besok. Kukatakan pada klienku kalau kau bisa diandalkan dan dia setuju. Tak banyak protes karena benar-benar butuh bantuan." Kopi habis dan Asuma mulai menyulut rokoknya. Tak ada AC di sini, ngomong-ngomong.

"Apa? Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tak akan menolak?"

"Kau sedang kesulitan uang setelah 3 bulan tak ada kasus kecuali permohonan pencarian Tora 2 minggu yang lalu. Benar kan?"

Cih.

Oh iya, Sarutobi Asuma adalah seorang pengacara, teman SMAku dulu. Dia sudah punya kekasih, seorang wanita berambut panjang cantik bernama Yuuhi Kurenai dan menurutku, tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku mendapat undangan pernikahan.

"Baiklah, baiklah… kau menang. Jadi, bagaimana kasusnya?"

"Pembunuhan"

"Eh?"

Asuma mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, "Sasuke Uchiha dituduh membunuh Orochimaru, tak perlu kujelaskan pun kau sudah tahu Orochimaru yang mana. Dia dekat dengan Orochimaru selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kabuto, pelayan Orochimaru, mengatakan dia mendengar suara pria pada jam setengah 10 malam, sebelum dia pulang. Dan Sasuke punya motif yang cukup kuat, keuangannya belakangan ini buruk sementara dia terdaftar sebagai ahli waris utama yang akan mewarisi puluhan juta yen kekayaan Orochimaru"

"Sasuke sendiri? Apa dia punya alibi atau apa?"

Asuma menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku belum menanyakannya. Nanti sore semestinya aku.. atau kau, bertemu dengannya. Jam 3 di kediamannya, jangan sampai terlambat."

Asuma menjatuhkan selembar kartu nama, melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Aku hanya menarik nafas, mengamati kartu nama di tanganku selepas kepergiannya.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha yang kutemui sore itu ternyata memiliki wajah tampan. Tipikal wajah yang bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Dia menyesap kopinya dengan tenang, tak terlihat rasa panik di wajah itu.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tuan Hatake" ia memulai. "Hubunganku dengan Orochimaru baik-baik saja, aku tak mungkin membunuhnya."

"Well, aku ingin mempercayai itu, bagaimana pun aku berada di pihakmu"

Ia diam, jadi aku memutuskan mulai bertanya.

"Baiklah, bisa anda ceritakan bagaimana kalian pertama bertemu?"

Dia mendesah, "Kami bertemu di pesta yang diadakan Kimimaro, temanku. Awalnya, aku tak mengenalnya dan kami hanya berbincang. Dia mengundangku datang ke rumahnya di akhir pekan. Aku tak terlalu berminat, tapi dia bilang ingin menawariku bisnis. Setelahnya, Kimimaro baru menceritakan padaku bahwa dia adalah jutawan yang agak aneh.."

"Berarti kau sudah tahu bahwa ia kaya sejak awal?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Aku mengangguk, memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Setelah itu dia menawariku mengurus sebagian pekerjaannya. Hanya itu"

"Kondisi keuanganmu sedang buruk. Nah. Apa kau pernah memanfaatkan kepercayaan Orochimaru padamu demi urusanmu sendiri? Jawablah dengan jujur. Aku pembelamu." ujarku menambah tekanan.

Sasuke terlihat marah, "Tak ada. Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri"

Aku memutuskan mempercayainya dan melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada waktu kejadian?"

Alisnya mengerut, "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali pada polisi–"

"Maaf. Tapi aku belum mendengarnya." aku menyela sambil tersenyum lebar di balik maskerku.

"Orochimaru memanggilku untuk datang malam itu. Kami membicarakan pekerjaan dan aku pulang jam 9 malam. Aku naik bis selama setengah jam."

"Apa ada saksi?"

"Istriku. Dia menyambutku pulang jam setengah 10"

Aku mengernyit, "Apa kira-kira istrimu akan membelamu?"

Sasuke terlihat kaget dan bingung, "Tentu saja. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku yakin dia pasti membelaku."

Justru karena itu aku meragukannya. Kesaksian seorang istri yang setia tidak berarti banyak di pengadilan.

"Lagipula ini konyol. Aku tak punya keuntungan apa pun dengan membunuh orang yang sudah memberiku pekerjaan!" desisnya.

"Apa kau tak tahu bahwa Orochimaru menunjukmu sebagai ahli warisnya?"

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, matanya melebar, "Apa? Kau bercanda kan?"

Aku tak melakukan apa-apa dan Sasuke tahu aku serius.

"Astaga… tidak, aku tidak tahu" ia memijit pelipisnya.

"Ini aneh karena Kabuto bersaksi bahwa kau sudah mengetahuinya. Dia bilang Orochimaru pernah berbicara dengannya bahwa dia memberitahumu hal itu."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakannya, tapi Kabuto membenciku. Ia tak menyukaiku"

Aku berdiri, "Aku mengerti, bisakah aku bertemu istri anda?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Dia tidak ada di sini. Ia punya rumah di sebuah desa kecil."

Ia menuliskan alamat pada secarik kertas lalu memberikannya padaku. Aku memberi salam lalu pergi. Alamat itu bisa ditempuh dengan kereta, hari belum terlalu sore jadi aku memutuskan pergi hari ini juga.

Alamat yang diberikan Sasuke padaku adalah sebuah rumah kecil yang cantik yang kutemui setelah menyeberangi ladang lavender. Seorang pelayan dengan mata biru muda dan rambut pirang muda panjang membuka pintu.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan nyonya Uchiha?"

Pelayan itu mengerutkan alis, "Nyonya Uchiha…? Mungkin maksud anda 'tuan Uzumaki'?"

"Eh?" Uzumaki… tuan?

"Yup. Bila maksud anda adalah kekasih tuan Uchiha Sasuke, berarti Uzumaki Naruto-lah yang anda maksud" pelayan itu terkikik.

"Maksud anda dia pria?"

Ia mengangguk, "Apa anda salah satu orang yang.. keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sekarang, bisakah aku berbicara dengannya?"

"Umm.. maaf, aku tidak yakin apa tuan mau menemui tamu.." ia berkata ragu.

"Ah, katakan padanya pengacara suaminya datang. Aku yakin ia akan menerimaku"

Gadis itu terlihat agak ragu tapi ia masuk untuk bertanya pada 'tuan Uzumaki'. Tak lama, ia keluar dengan wajah cerah, memberitahukan bahwa sang Uzumaki bersedia bertemu denganku.

Ruang tamunya berkesan lembut dengan nuansa peach. Sofa-sofanya empuk dan nyaman, dan aku mendudukkan diri di atasnya.

Ketika 'Uzumaki Naruto' keluar, aku mengerti alasan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu menikahinya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pendek berantakan tapi memiliki kesan lembut. Ia memiliki sepasang mata biru cantik paling mengagumkan yang pernah kulihat. Kulitnya berwarna tan, dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal yang menambah feminismenya. Di pipinya terdapat 3 goresan seperti kumis kucing. Wajahnya cantik dan terhitung manis, ia terlihat seperti jauh lebih muda walau dengan raut serius. Menampilkan kesan malaikat dari surga.

Ia mengerutkan kening sedikit, terlihat terganggu denganku. Kenapa?

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia berkata pelan, agak mengagetkan bahwa suaranya pun terdengar seperti wanita. Mungkin kalau pelayan itu tidak berbicara tentang 'tuan Uzumaki' aku akan terus mengiranya sebagai perempuan.

"Aku pengacara tuan Uchiha, kupikir mungkin anda bisa membantuku..?"

Naruto, sang nyonya Uchiha, tidak merespon, jadi aku melanjutkannya.

Aku mendesah, memutuskan menanggalkan formalitasku (aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini), "Sasuke bilang dia sampai di rumah pada pukul setengah sepuluh dan ada kau yang menyambutnya, aku–"

"Katakan tuan detektif," ia memotong. "Seberapa besar kesaksian seorang istri bisa dipercaya?"

Aku diam. Ia mengatakan hal yang kukhawatirkan sejak tadi. Aku tak menjawab, hanya menunduk ragu.

"Apa yang dikatakannya tentangku?"

Aku melihatnya bingung. "Eh? Dia bilang kau ada di rumah jam setengah–"

"Bukan" ia memotong lagi. "Dia bilang aku istrinya kan? Apa dia juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang hubungan kami?"

Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto hanya membuatku lebih pusing tapi aku tetap menjawab. "Yah.. kau mencintainya kan? Dan kurasa ia juga sangat mencintaimu dan.."

"Begitu?" ia menyesap tehnya dengan anggun. Cangkir itu diletakkannya kembali di atas meja, tangannya mengetuk pegangan cangkir 3 kali dengan irama yang bagus.

"Aku dulu seorang aktor ketika aku mengenal Sasuke.. dia terus bilang ia jatuh cinta padaku. Ia mau bekerja keras demiku. Pria baik.. ya, pria baik…" sesaat, Naruto terlihat seperti melamun.

Aku tak menanggapi sikap anehnya, hanya bertanya-tanya tentang sikapnya. Uzumaki Naruto, sejauh ini, pria cantik yang aneh di mataku.

"Apa anda percaya dan yakin dia tidak bersalah?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengingat pertemuanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke tadi sebelum menjawab pelan, "Mungkin Sasuke tidak bersalah.. kurasa"

"Aku tidak sependapat denganmu"

Naruto berdiri dengan rambut depan menutupi wajahnya. "Sayangnya, kau salah. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku membencinya. Dan aku malah akan sangat senang melihatnya di penjara."

Mataku membelalak. Apa? Apa dia serius? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke bilang istrinya sangat mencintainya dan pasti akan membelanya, kan?

Naruto menyeringai licik dengan mata biru berkilat tajam, "Katakan tuan Hatake. Apa yang akan terjadi semisalnya aku berkata di depan hakim bahwa Sasuke pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bersaksi, dia pulang dengan jas berlumuran darah, menceritakan padaku semua perbuatannya, membakar jasnya di perapian, dan mengancamku tutup mulut?"

Pemuda manis itu lalu tertawa seperti orang gila. Tawa bernada tinggi dan penuh kelicikan.

Hanya sampai di situ percakapanku dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tak bisa lagi membujuknya membela Sasuke karena yang dilakukannya hanyalah tertawa sambil meneriakkan apa yang selanjutnya disampaikannya pada hakim.

Pengadilan tidak berjalan baik dengan kesaksiannya. Ia menangis dan melakukan segala kebohongannya dengan baik. Membuatku percaya dia aktor hebat. Hampir semua saksi percaya dengan kata-katanya, melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan–jijik.

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, tak percaya istrinya malah memberikan kesaksian yang menjatuhkannya sementara aku kalang kabut mencoba mengumpulkan bukti yang tidak pernah ada, dan Naruto semakin berjaya.

Aku hampir saja putus asa. Pengadilan final akan dilangsungkan lusa besok sementara Sasuke semakin didekati bayang-bayang penjara. Tapi hari itu aku mengecek kotak suratku dan mendapati selembar post-card dengan tulisan cakar ayam.

_**Kau ingin membongkar kebusukan pemuda Uzumaki itu? Datanglah ke the Dawn di pinggir kota jam 9 malam dengan 200.000 yen. **_

Benar-benar buntu, aku mencoba mencari alamat itu. The Dawn adalah sebuah kedai minum kecil, kumuh, dan bobrok yang berada di lokasi kumuh kota, tempat para berandal dan pemabuk. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang kucari, tapi si bartender menyuruhku menaiki tangga di belakang kedai. Kamar pertama.

Ruangan itu berpenerangan kurang. Kecil dan berantakan. Seseorang duduk di belakang meja, membelakangiku. Di atas meja itu ada sebuah teko lusuh dan sebuah gelas. Sepertinya bukan ditujukan untukku.

"Apa kau membawa uangku?" suara parau terdengar dari sosok itu. Aku agak terkejut saat ia membalikkan badannya.

Ia adalah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut berantakan di balik tudungnya. Punggungnya bungkuk. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas dengan penerangan remang-remang dengan sebagian tertutup rambut dan tudung tapi bisa kukatakan, jauh dari kata menarik.

Ia mengikik seperti nenek sihir, "Aku tidak setua itu, umurku baru 40-an.."

Aku bahkan tak sempat heran bahwa ia bisa membaca pikiranku, tapi sudah meragukan kata-katanya. 40? Bahkan dia bilang 70 pun aku percaya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.. aku jauh lebih cantik dulu. Dulu aku aktris" ia mengatakannya dengan nada meninggi, mengibaskan tubuhnya seakan bersolek di panggung.

"..sampai Uzumaki, aktor egois itu datang dan merusak hidupku."

"Dan Sasuke, oh, Sasuke..!" nadanya meninggi lagi penuh dengan lamunan. "Ia tak seharusnya terjebak bersama setan pelacur itu!" kali ini kemarahan terdengar di ucapannya.

"Tapi tidak, tidak," mengendalikan diri, wanita itu beringsut mendekati meja, menuang teh ke cangkir dan meneguknya. "Itu, adalah masa laluku. Bila kau ingin bukti untuk menyelamatkan si Uchiha, kau harus memberikan 200.000-ku!" raungnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas. "Aku hanya punya 20.000. Kuberikan sisanya setelah mereka ada di tanganku.", ujarku sambil menunjukan 20.000 yen-ku.

Bisa kukatakan, ia marah. Ia menggeram, "Itu bukan kesepakatan kita!"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ambil atau tidak?"

Ia mengetukkan jari di pegangan cangkirnya dengan kesal, berpikir, lalu menyambar uang di tanganku sembari menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'brengsek', 'penipu', berulang-ulang.

200.000 yen. Kuharap bukti ini cukup pantas untuk itu dan aku harap Sasuke mau menggantinya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Ambil surat-surat itu" perintahnya padaku. Jari telunjuknya–dengan kuku panjang hitam tak terawat– menunjuk meja kayu kecil di sudut. Benda itu adalah tumpukan surat dan post-card dengan tulisan rapi tak tercela.

_**Gaara-koi,**_

_**Kau tahu? Sasuke akan segera dipenjara untuk tuduhan membunuh Orochimaru! Aku senang sekali! Dengan ini, aku bisa segera berpisah dengannya dan bercinta denganmu.**_

_**Dia sangat membosankan. Tapi jangan khawatir, pengadilan terakhir besok Selasa dan kurasa aku sudah berhasil meyakinkan para juri tolol dan polos itu. Kau seharusnya melihat wajah si hakim saat aku bercerita bagaimana takutnya aku diancam olehnya!**_

_**Aku tidak sabar menunggu pertemuan kita berikutnya dan akan kuceritakan semuanya!**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

Aku menatap tak percaya.

"Oh, dan jika itu kurang, kau bisa datang ke Konoha Music Hall, dia ada di sana jam 10. Saat ia, menurut pengakuannya, berada di rumah. Penjual tiket pasti mengenalinya. Jangan tanya dari mana aku mendapatkan semua surat itu dan berikan sisa uangku!"

Aku masih agak linglung ketika mengangsurkan uang itu kepadanya. Sebelum aku melangkah keluar, suara paraunya memanggilku.

"Tuan detektif," ia menyibak jubah dan rambut dari wajahnya. "Pastikan kau membalaskan dendamku"

Aku tercengang sebelum menutup pintu. Wanita itu punya semacam bekas luka bakar di wajah atau mungkin lebih.

Pengadilan berjalan seperti biasa esoknya dan Naruto masih menceritakan cerita yang sama. Hampir semua saksi dan hakim meyakini Sasuke bersalah sebelum aku memberikan tumpukan surat dan memanggil penjual tiket di KMH untuk bersaksi.

Wanita setengah baya itu dengan mudah mengenali Naruto karena ia memang terlihat mencolok, berputar-putar membaca jadwal pertunjukan.

Naruto pucat pasi. Detik berikutnya ia terjatuh di lututnya dan mengakui semua kebohongannya. Mengakui alibi Sasuke.

Hakim memutuskan Sasuke tidak bersalah sedangkan Naruto dipenjara. Tidak untuk waktu yang lama, hanya untuk tuduhan pemberian kesaksian palsu dan mengganggu proses hukum. Lagi pula toh dia bukan pelakunya.

Aku mengamati Naruto yang digiring polisi. Ia hanya diam dan menunduk. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik alangkah brengseknya dia, atau yang lainnya, Sasuke beruntung bisa lepas darinya, atau lainnya lagi, bahwa ia atau pacarnyalah yang membunuh Orochimaru untuk memfitnah Sasuke. Aku menarik-narik maskerku, kebiasaanku yang baru saat sedang berpikir. Mulai terpikir olehku untuk menghentikan kebiasaanku ini karena Asuma mulai memperingatkanku–

Aku berhenti.

Ingatanku berkerjap-kerjap.

' "Tuan detektif" ' yang terdengar familiar.

Kebiasaan tiga ketukan berirama di pegangan cangkir.

Aktor.

Mustahil…

Seperti kepingan puzzle, semuanya terjalin begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berlari mengejar Naruto yang digiring polisi.

"Ya? Tuan detektif?" ia menolehkan kepala. Bertanya dengan ekspresi tenang tanpa takut atau cemas atau panik dalam nadanya. Mata birunya bersinar lembut anggun.

"Kau.. wanita tua itu…" aku berkata agak terengah.

Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tak mengerti sebelum tersenyum lembut. Senyum tak berdosa replika senyum malaikat.

Ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. "Lalu.. Gaara, siapa dia?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya nama saja." katanya kalem.

Aku tidak. Aku mulai merasa bersalah dan putus asa. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, " 'Seberapa besar kesaksian seorang istri yang setia bisa dipercaya?' "

"Tapi.. aku tetap merasa kita bisa membebaskannya tanpa perlu seperti ini!"

Naruto tertawa kecil. Pemuda manis itu, dan aku, tahu benar bahwa sebetulnya Sasuke hampir mustahil lolos dengan tuduhan seberat ini.

"Tuan detek–ah, maksudku, Kakashi. Kau pernah berkata bahwa 'mungkin Sasuke tidak bersalah' kan?"

Aku terkesiap. "Kau bilang kau tidak sependapat denganku. Apa karena kau tahu pasti, Sasuke tidak bersalah?"

Ia tersenyum lembut, tertawa kecil seperti seorang ibu memaklumi kesalahan anak kecilnya. "Sebaliknya, Kakashi. Aku tahu pasti dia bersalah."

Setelah itu Naruto digiring kembali dengan borgol di tangannya. Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan sakit di hatiku.

Kasus itu tak pernah kulupakan. Uzumaki Naruto ditahan selama 4 bulan dan aku menengoknya setiap akhir minggu. Ia tak pernah dendam padaku ataupun Sasuke, dilihat dari gerak-gerik dan senyum tulusnya.

Sasuke, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak saat itu. Entah apa yang akan kukatakan bila bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah pindah ke rumah baru yang jauh lebih besar dan mewah, terakhir kudengar.

Yah. Begitulah. Sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku pernah menangani kasus rumit.

Ingin mendengar kasusku yang lain?

**Saa, bagaimana menurut kalian? ^^**

**Kalau ada yang berminat, mungkin saya bisa membuat fic ini jadi chappie, dan kasusnya bisa dari karyanya Agatha Cristie yang lain atau penulis lain. Saya tidak sekreatif itu untuk membuat kasus sendiri. Atau mungkin ada reader yang bersedia membantu menyumbang ide?**

**Saya tidak akan tahu pendapat kalian tanpa review, jadi, mind to review?**


End file.
